More Human Than Human
by ohheyitsemileaa
Summary: Kelly Simms or Doll/Dolly, is returning to Ipswich and she will learn some new things and see old people from her past. plus get a new bf?
1. Author's Note

**Okay this story sounds kindaa suckish but give it a chance. i always wanted to be an author of these.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant Characters. Or any of the locations.**

**Kelly's Side.**

**Its about Kelly Danvers is coming back to Ipswich after 3yrs.**

**Kelly who is now 17½ ****One is Kelly's story with Reid.**

**This Is The Couple Pair-ation: **

**Reid & Kelly**

**Next Page is going to be Kellys Side First.**

* * *

**On to the Next Chapter Pleasee.**


	2. Kelly Simms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant Characters. Or the locations.**

* * *

name: Kelly Simms.

nickname(s): kelly killjoy, baby girl, barbie doll, doll && dolly.

age: 17½ years old.

hair color: Platinum Blonde With Black Underneath & Coon Stripe Extensions.

eye color: Left Is Stardust & Right Is Starry.

piercings: Industrial On The Right Ear, Right Nostril, Snakebites, Right Monroe, Tongue, Naval, Size 2 Gauges, Hips, Right Wrist & Right Eyebrow.

tattoos: Stars On Her Right Side.

family: Tyler Simms.

vehicles: '10 Suzuki HayabusaGSX1300R & '10Lambo Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce.

previous location: San Clemente', California

phone(s): iPhone 3GS, Droid 2, HTC Nexus One, Motorola Backflip, Sony Ericsson Vivaz, Motorola Devour, Droid X, Droid & Chocolate Touch

type of modeling: Scene

modeling company: Brookelle Bones

life: She grew up around The 4 families & when she was 5 or so she had met Caleb, Caleb started the Doll/Dolly nickname cause when she was smaller she looked like a doll; she still does so it kinda sticks. She had gotten "the power" at 11, She had gotten it before the boys because it was different for the girls, & something happened when Caleb & Her had met cause it was like instantly they were attached at the hip and they were friends forever. When she was 14; She was forced to move to California, while she was got a deal from a modeling company. She gladly took it, shortly after getting the modeling job, Kelly met Devon. They were dating by the end of the day they had met; they stayed dating for about 2 years until something happened. Devon confronted her about her being a witch or something like that and she was flipping out and somehow the argument was brought to their relationship and when she said the words "you were cheating on me so it never mattered anyway" something cracked in Devon and he slapped her. From that day he has beaten on her but about a month ago she got into an argument and he slapped her across the face and got fed up with her, he turned around and said "you wanna see how much i love you Kelly?". He tied her to the bed and ripped her clothes off and began to rape her but meanwhile he stopped ever so often and cut her or sliced a new part of her body; she had cuts on her arms and her chest and a big one on her back. Meanwhile that moment; Caleb had been trying to call Kelly all day and couldnt get ahold of her so he went to her house, when Caleb got to the front door he heard Kelly scream and he busted into the house and rushed up the stairs to see a crying bloody Kelly, and a pissed off Devon running toward him with a knife. Caleb used "the power" in his body and killed Devon within minutes and untied Kelly. So soon enough as Kelly went to the hospital, she moved to San Clemente' but about a week ago she started getting texts from this anonymous person saying "im back baby" and everything happening so fast has made her now move back to Ipswich to finish school, see her family, get away from all of it & to calm down. Everything that happened that day only Caleb & Kelly know, Kelly hides her scars and she has pills for her nightmares she gets and she had become paranoid and it has become very hard for anybody to gain her trust.

* * *

On To The Next Chapterr. Let Me Know


	3. Re United With My Brothers

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Covenant characters or locations.

-dream/flashback-

Devon: you want to see how much i love you Kelly?

he asked with rage as i felt his fingers go around my neck, i started losing air in my windpipe and began struggling with tears going down my face. suddenly he started shaking my body as i began to lose unconsciousness.

Woman: Miss? Miss wake up!

-reality-

i snapped my eyes open and looked at my surroundings, i was still on the plane & there was a woman in front of me; i breathed in and wiped the sweat off of my face and chest.

Woman: Your plane has landed.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff, i walked off the plane into the airport; i looked down and sighed. I stood there for almost 20 minutes, until I heard the familiar voices of Pogue & Tyler. Soon enough i was lifted into the air from behind, i squealed and said

Kelly: Pogue put me down!

He set me down as Tyler started laughing, I hugged Pogue and Tyler.

Tyler: Shall we go doll?

Kelly: Go where?

Tyler looked at Pogue and we both said

Tyler & Pogue: Nicky's.

I smiled and thought i havent been there in forever, i walked out to the parking lot and got into Tyler's car.

* * *

On To The Next Chapterr. How's It So Far? Let Me Know If I Should Make Changes.


	4. Meet Kate

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Any of the Covenant Characters or Locations

Some few minutes later we were at Nicky's bar. i hopped out of the car and hopped onto Pogue's back and said

Kelly: Onward ho!

I pointed towards the door & Pogue made his way to the door & walked in, i smiled and saw everyone look at us. I heard whispers and murmurs but i ignored them, i got off of Pogue's back when we approached a table; at the table was Caleb, a Girl & Some blonde haired guy, The girl glared at me and the blonde just stared. Caleb stood up and hugged me saying

Caleb: Dolly.

I let go and sat down as Caleb said

Caleb: Kate this is Kelly, Kelly this is Pogue's girlfriend Kate. Kelly's nickname is Doll or Dolly.

I looked at her and said

Kelly: So this is the famous Kate i hear about all the time? good job Pogue.

Kate: Uhm, what does that mean?

Kelly: No, i mean like no offense to you. ugh, i mean. your probably the prettiest girl he's ever been with and probably the best.

Kate: how do you know?

Kelly: well i was here for most of Pogue's life and i have dated him before so yeah.

Kate: oh, well sorry about the glare earlier i thought you were flirting with him.

i started laughing and said

Kelly: No! definitely not. I love all these boys like my brothers. Me dating Pogue was a thing during spring break a long time ago.

Kate: Oh well why do they call you Doll?

Kelly: Because when I was younger I pretty much looked like a doll and Caleb started calling me that and I still pretty much do.

Tyler: So anyway, how was California?

I shivered and said

Kelly: Memorable. I guess.

So a few minutes after catching up with Caleb and Tyler, Pogue & Caleb went to play foosball. Kate got up and started dancing with Tyler, leaving me at the table with that blonde haired dude.

* * *

On To the Next Chapterr. Let Me Know If Changes Should Be Made.


End file.
